


A Burning Curiosity

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Big Brothers, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brotherly attraction, Brothers, Caught in the Act, Come Swallowing, Consensual Molestation, Consensual Underage Sex, Cum Swallowing, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Dominant/Submissive, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Foreskin Play, Full nudity, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Little Brothers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Molestation, Nudity, Parent/Child Incest, Past Underage Sex, Pee, Piss, Piss Play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Referenced Molestation, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage touching, Urination, Urine, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Watersports, caught masturbating, cum, dad I write gay porn, everything is just so fucking gay, extreme taboo, foreskin, foreskin kink, nudity kink, piss drinking, pissplay, queer, taboo sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Tay is awoken by the sound of his little brother, Ethan, masturbating. He's curious about who his brother was thinking about while jacking off and asks him. Their conversation leads to some very intense and taboo sex.





	1. Thinking Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only time I'm breaking my November Hiatus. I'm only doing it because I mentioned a couple of olaces that I'd finished writing this chapter and the response was overwhelming. This is a 'continuation' (ish) of a story (Family Bonding) that was meant to be a one time original work incest Drabble I did for a Facebook contest, but I got bored and people kept asking for a full chapter so here we are. This is an origin story of sorts with a hot and dirty cliche plot (for now). This chapter may be the most taboo chapter I've ever written for any fic (or at least the most taboo one that I've written and posted publicly). And that's saying something since I'm almost exclusively a gay taboo writer. While most of my smut stories normally have adorable lovey-dovey aspects, and sometimes even a plot, this fic is just about two horny brothers acting out their deepest fantasies on each other. It's beyond even Game of Thrones' sexual taboos (well, OK, maybe not the corpse fucking or daughter-wife impregnations, but the incest is way deeper). So fair warning: this fic contains underage incest and watersports as well as incest roleplay and reference to molestation. But chances are you found this fic by searching for those tags and know what you're getting into, & are here either to jack off hard or to tell me what a horrible person I am. If you're here for the second reason then feel free to tell me all about how I'm going to hell or whatever, but know that it won't change what I write. And if you're into some of these taboo subjects but not all of them then I suggest you read some of my other fics first. You have been warned.

Tay sat up quickly and put a hand over his mouth to silence his breathing. It was the dead of night, nearly 12:30 according to his alarm clock, and he wasn't sure what had woken him up. He listened intently, keeping his body still. And there it was. 

_pat pat pat pat pat pat pat._ A sound Tay knew well, accompanied every so often by low whimpers. Tay felt himself start to stiffen at the noise. He cast his eyes to the near pitch black opposite side of the room where his little brother, Ethan, slept. Or at least, where he was supposed to be sleeping. Tay could see nothing but knew without a doubt that was where the noises were coming from. Slowly, slowly Tay reached over to his bedside table past his alarm clock and gripped the chain hanging down from his lamp. He waited a moment to ensure he hadn't been heard, then tugged it down. There was a click, and the room was thrown into the light. 

The result was instantaneous. Tay heard a sharp gasp from his little brother's side of the room and saw the bedcovers fly as Ethan struggled to cover himself. A moment later and the shy, cutely blushing face of his little brother looked up at him from below a dark blue blanket. 

"Wh-what's up?!" He asked, trying to sound innocent but coming off nervous and suspicious.

"I heard something. It woke me up." Tay rubbed his crotch beneath his own blanket. "What were you doing?"

"N-nothing!" Ethan's voice was hushed, yet he squeaked like a mouse face to face with a cat. "I was just. . . Ummm, you know, breathing funny. Because of my asthma." There was sweat on his forehead and a strand of black hair was sticking to it. Ethan blushed darker and brushed it aside with shaking fingers. "I'm all better now."

Tay leaned forward curiously. "Really? Asthma, huh? That's not what it sounded like to me." He could see both fear and curiosity in his little brother's wide blue eyes. The two emotions were fighting for dominance like dogs over a bone. 

"Wh-what did you think you heard?" Ethan's arms were moving slightly beneath his covers. Clearly he hadn't managed to pull up his pajama bottoms in time and was trying to sneak them back on before his brother noticed. But Tay saw him, alright. 

"Oh, leave them down," he chuckled. "Like I'm gonna be mad at you for jacking off while I'm asleep. I do it when you're asleep all the time."

Ethan's eyes widened further still and his hands stopped moving. "Y-you what?!"

Tay waved his question away. "So I'm kinda curious. Who were you thinking about while you were masturbating? Who was in your fantasy that made you whimper like that?" He rubbed his crotch again as his cock went fully hard. He should have been concerned that his brother was turning him on like this, but he was too horny to care. 

Ethan looked away. "No one!" He said quickly in a high, unconvincing voice. 

"Oh, come on! You can tell me! Who was it? I promise I'll keep your secret." 

Ethan shook his head fearfully. "N-no! I can't tell you!" 

"It can't be that bad!" Tay exclaimed. "Or, at least not as bad as mine."

Despite his nervousness and anxiety Ethan looked back at his older brother. "Who. . . Who's yours?" 

Tay shook his head. "That's not how this works. You tell me yours, then I'll tell you mine. Deal?" 

Ethan stared blankly at his brother. He knew he should never tell anyone about his fantasies, especially not his brother, but he was extremely curious about who Tay's fantasy was about. _And why and I still so hard?!_

"How bad is yours?" 

Tay looked at the ceiling. "Hmmm. . . Illegal. You?"

"Same." The word left Ethan's mouth before he could stop himself. Tay looked extremely interested now. He leaned forward even more, the smallest of smiles on his face. 

"Oh? Is that so? Well now that we know ours are both equally bad, do you care to trade?"

Ethan shook his head again, looking terrified. "No! I can't!"

"Come on!" Tay repeated. "I swear I won't judge you. And mine really is probably as bad as yours."

Ethan looked at his brother suspiciously. "P-promise?" 

Tay nodded. "I promise. You've got nothing to worry about. I was your age once too, remember? I'll probably understand how you're feeling," he gave a wider diplomatic smile. 

Ethan heaved a huge sigh, then nodded. "OK, I'll tell you. . . If you let me finish masturbating in peace!" As he said that even his ears turned red. Ethan hated the idea of jerking off in front of his brother, but he was still so horny!

Tay nodded hungrily. "Fair enough! But you'll have to let me do that too!" He winked, then continued before Ethan could dwell too much on this. "Who is it?"

Ethan took a deep breath and appeared to be silently talking himself into spilling his secret. Tay waited patiently, fingers crossed as he hoped for his own name to come out of his little brother's lips. But when Ethan finally spoke, it wasn't a name he said. It was a title. 

"Dad."

He barely whispered the word, but Tay heard it nonetheless. And where Ethan had expected a look of surprise or disgust on his brother's face, he hadn't anticipated the look of disappointment. 

"Are you alright?" Ethan hugged the covers up to his chin. Tay nodded slowly and refused to make eye contact with him. 

"Yeah, I was just kinda hoping you'd say someone else." He paused, then seemed to finally register what Ethan had said. "Wait, dad?!" 

Ethan nodded. "Y-yeah. . . He, um, he used to touch me when I was younger. Under my clothes. He stopped when he started dating Stephanie," he said, referring to their now step-mother. "I never minded when he used to touch me. But ever since I was thirteen I can't help but imagine him doing it again. . . That and more. And then my penis gets all hard and I jack off thinking about it."

Tay's mouth fell open. "He. . . He used to touch you? He never touched me. . . Well, I don't think he did. I don't really remember. And you want him to touch you more?" 

Ethan looked as if at any second he might curl up completely under his blankets and cry. It was clear he was terrified of how Tay would take his confession. He nodded slowly, and whispered, "touch me and d-do other things." 

To his surprise Tay didn't look repelled by him. Quite the contrary, he looked hopeful, if still a little disappointed. 

"And, ah, if I was to touch you instead?" 

Ethan could scarce believe his ears! Had his brother just said what he thought he said? "You want to touch me?!"

"Well, among other things, yes," Tay nodded and slowly pushed his covers aside. Like his brother he was only wearing Pajama bottoms and no shirt, revealing his athletic upper body. A trail of her black hair had grown under his belly button and led down beneath his PJs, which were tented. Ethan gasped and felt a fresh rush of horniness flow through himself. 

Tay rolled out of bed and made his way over to Ethan's. "Don't be afraid. It's just that you were my fantasy. And I can kinda understand yours. Dad's the only person you've ever come close to getting intimate with. And it's not like he's ugly. Actually, come to think of it, he's pretty hot!"

Tay stopped right next to Ethan's bed, one sharp eyebrow raised in thought. His Pajama tent was an arms distance from Ethan's face, and the younger boy found he couldn't take his eyes off it. He could almost make out the shape of the head. Then, slowly, Tay reached down and grabbed onto Ethan's covers and began lifting it up. His grip on the covers was light and fragile, and Ethan could've easily pulled them back down if he wanted to. But he found he had no such desire, and so he allowed his big brother to pull them up. 

But Tay didn't pull them up far enough to see Ethan's hard cock. He only lifted the covers enough so that he could slip under them. Ethan obediently shifted over to let his brother climb into bed with him, kicking his pajama bottoms off his ankles as he did so. 

"Nice and comfy!" Tay said as he let go of the covers and laid back onto Ethan's pillow. "So, what d'you say? Would you rather keep imagining daddy touching you but never actually have it happen, or would you rather I took his place in real life and actually played with you?" 

Ethan wanted to exclaim his consent for his brother's idea then and there, but he found his mouth had stopped working. His heart was beating so hard, pumping more and more blood to his dick, that he was surprised his chest wasn't bulging as much as his cock. Tay eyed him curiously for several moments, then began moving his hand toward Ethan's crotch under the blanket. 

"Alright, stop me at any time," he said. But Ethan made no move to do so. Tay's hand inched closer and closer, finally reaching his brother's leg and then passing over it. His fingertips came in contact with his brother's shaft and Ethan let out a shaky choked gasp. 

Ethan swallowed as Tay wrapped his hand around the shaft, and found his voice again. "Can. . . Could you. . ." He blushed again. 

"Could I what?" Tay raised an eyebrow and gave his brother a single stroke, pulling his foreskin down. 

"Aahh~ could you p-pretend to be dad?" 

Tay wasn't sure how he wanted to respond, but he was too horny to back down now so he nodded in acceptance. "Yeah, I guess I could," he blushed. "Maybe if you tell me more about what dad was like when he would touch you?" Tay started stroking his brother more, making him moan. 

"Oohhh! Ha~ alright!" Ethan gasped and quickly slipped his hand under Tay's pajama bottoms to grab his cock. "Well, he always shushed me and said it was alright. He'd push his hand down the front of my pants, usually in the car but sometimes when he was putting me to bed too, and he'd play with my penis and balls."

"Like this, son?" Tay asked and he slipped his fingers lower to gently fondle Ethan's testicles. The younger boy moaned again and nodded. 

"Y-yeah! Like that, dad," he blushed more. "And you also used to put a finger down my ass and press it against m-my hole."

Tay licked his lips. "And do you want me to do that, or do you want me to keep playing with your penis?" He brought his fingers back up and slipped his pinky inside Ethan's foreskin, getting it wet with his little brother's pre. The 15-year-old squirmed slightly and tightened his grip on Tay's cock. 

"I w-want you to do anything you like, d-daddy!" 

Tay grinned and slowly took his hand back. He sucked his pinky briefly, then gently grabbed Ethan's wrist and pulled the boy's hand away out of his pajama bottoms and away from his cock. Tay then rolled over and sat up, facing his brother. _And I know exactly what I want!_ He tugged back the covers, exposing his brother's nearly six-inch cock, then started to remove his own pajama bottoms. Ethan watched with captivated breathlessness as the pajamas slid down to show off Tay's seven-inch member with its head protruding slightly from his foreskin, and its thick, black bush. Another whimpering sigh that was almost girly escaped Ethan's lips. 

"Like what you see, son?" Ethan nodded eagerly, and Tay smiled wider. "Roll over~"

Ethan hesitated, but in the end his urges beat out his inhibitions and he obediently turned onto his stomach. Tay sniffed deeply and trailed his fingertips briefly over his bother's smooth ass. He saw goosebumps rise on Ethan's skin at his touch. 

Tay then moved with some small trepidation behind his brother and between his legs. He gripped Ethan's hips tightly and pulled the boy's ass up into the air. He chuckled as he watched his little brother's balls swing freely between his legs before the view was obstructed by Tay's shaft as he pushed his cock between Ethan's ass cheeks. His foreskin was pulled back and his slick head pressed firmly against Ethan's asshole. 

"W-wait, dad!" Ethan moaned urgently with his gentle, well-formed face pushed firmly into his pillow. "This is m-my first time. . . Don't we need lube?" 

Tay shook his head. "No, you don't." He released a single quick stream of piss against Ethan's asshole. The younger boy let out a yip of surprise as the hot liquid flowed quickly from his asshole down over his balls and then dripped onto the bed. At the same time as he released the stream, Tay pushed forward slightly, the pressure from his cock and the warm piss making Ethan's hole give way slightly. The younger boy groaned loudly and Tay released another quick burst. Ethan's hole opened even more, allowing Tay to push in further. 

Ethan didn't know how to react. He should have been disgusted with this whole affair, and he couldn't tell if it was worse that he was being pissed on or that his big brother was slowly penetrating him. And yet he only grew hornier as the feeling of Tay's cock and piss overtook him. He moaned out loudly and lifted his ass just a couple of inches higher so Tay's cock wasn't pushing in at an angle. 

"Thanks, son!"

The next stream of piss Tay pushed out made it inside Ethan's virgin hole, and the head of Tay's cock quickly followed. Ethan expected his brother to stop pissing altogether now he had gained full access to his insides, but to the contrary, he continued to fill Ethan's ass while emptying himself. Tay gave a relieved sigh as the last of it trickled out of his cock. 

Ethan could feel the piss seeping and easing steadily deeper and deeper inside himself. Again he knew he should be repelled by this, but found he was only turned on more by it. He glanced back and saw the yellow stain spreading across his mattress and bedsheets as the piss continued to drip off his ballsack. 

Tay noticed the stain as well and chuckled. "Welp, since we've already ruined this bedding you could go ahead and relieve yourself."

Ethan yelped again. "What?! W-with you watching?!"

"Hey, this is your first time taking it in the rear (or at all), remember?" Tay asked. "And I'm not gonna go easy on you, son. I'm only going slow enough that it doesn't hurt, but that's just until you get used to me, then I'm picking up speed. If you don't go now, you'll probably go in a few minutes by accident while I'm fucking you. Wouldn't you prefer doing it now while you still have some dignity?" 

Actually, Ethan liked the sound of losing control and pissing himself due to his brother's cock buried inside him! It sounded wild and pure and wildly impure. And yet he heard a hopeful purr in Tay's voice that told him his brother wanted him to go now. He sighed and gave a single nod of acceptance. 

"Alright, daddy. I'll go now." 

"Excellent!" Tay grinned and quick as a bullet he shot his hand under Ethan's body and wrapped it around the boy's cock. "Ready when you are."

Ethan blushed darker still. Making a show of taking a piss was something he never thought in a million years he would do. It was so far down on the list that it surpassed even having sex with his brother! But here he was. . . . He sighed, then slowly began to push out his stream. 

Tay moaned as he felt the piss moving under Ethan's skin. His hair stood on end as the sound of it splashing onto the bed reached his ears. He couldn't see the stream as Ethan's naked body was blocking the view, but after a few seconds he could smell it. The scent made his hairs stand even further on end, riddling his body with goosebumps. 

Ethan, however, was able to catch the full show. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Tay's hand grabbed his cock and the pee left his slit and spilled onto the bed. He moaned as he relieved himself, and Tay slid his fingers forward and began running them through the stream and against his brother's head, though only for a moment. 

Then, suddenly, just as Ethan was about to run out of piss, Tay gripped his cock firmly and aimed at Ethan's face. Ethan had the sense to close his eyes, but he made the mistake of opening his mouth in surprise. Most of the last of his piss went into his own mouth. He sputtered and spat some of it out, then swallowed the rest. 

It had an overwhelming sour/salty flavor. It wasn't appealing at all. It shouldn't have been! And yet. . . .

"Mnnnn~" Ethan couldn't help but make the noise. Tay grinned as the last of his brother's urine dribbled out onto his hand and Ethan licked his lips, opening his eyes again. 

"Damn, son! You actually liked that, didn't you?"

Ethan gave another solitary nod. _What's wrong with me?_

"You missed a spot~" Tay teased. "There's a line dripping down your chin." 

Ethan made to wipe it away on his shoulder, but Tay stopped him with a hand on his back. "Keep it, sport. It looks cute." Ethan blushed harder than ever, but nodded. He knew the cute look would only last for a minute anyway. The piss would drip off his face and onto the bed, then the trail would dry. But if it made his brother- or, father- happy, then he would keep it for that minute. 

Tay grunted with approval and slowly began shoving the rest of his cock inside his little brother's asshole. Ethan gasped as he felt his hole stretch and burn. He turned his face so his mouth and nose were buried in the pillow and bit back a howl that would no doubt wake their dad and Stephanie, who were asleep in the next room. Ethan wondered momentarily how he would feel if he and his brother were to be caught in the act. He didn't care for Stephanie at all and gave no opinion to how she would react. His father on the other hand. . . _Would he even mind? He did use to touch me, after all. Would he separate Tay and I, give us a talking to or shouting at? Is it possible that he wouldn't care, & would let us continue? Or that he would want to watch us? Better yet, would he want to join us?!_

Ethan longed for that to happen. The thought of his father taking control of his mouth while his older brother took his ass, then the two of them switching places, nearly made him cum then and there. He moaned as he envisioned it, but was pulled suddenly out of the fantasy as Tay grunted again and gave a large thrust that pushed him almost all the way inside. He must have struck a never cluster or something because Ethan's vision suddenly went white. He bit hard into the pillow and tried not to cry as a wall of pain shot through his body, followed almost immediately by a wave of undiluted pleasure. 

Tay watched with awe as his little brother shook uncontrollably, sweat beginning to form on his bare skin. It really turned him on to see this effect he had on Ethan. He wanted to do so much more! But Ethan was still his baby brother and Tay loved him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, eyebrows raised in concern. He could see the pain and pleasure fighting on what little of Ethan's face wasn't pressed into the pillow. Ethan gave a jerky, almost robotic nod, and a low hiss passed through his lips. 

"Thhhhsss, I'm. . . I'm OK, daddy. . . K-keep going!"

Tay hesitated, unsure of what to do. But he was unbelievably horny, and Ethan had said he was alright. So he slowly began pulling out. He moaned as he felt the skin of his cock slide against the tight walls of his brother's asshole. The piss inside Ethan sloshed and began to spill out of him. The boy grunted and clenched his hole slightly. Tay stopped pulling out when only his head was still inside his little brother, then began pushing back inside him. 

Ethan cried out, though the pillow helped to muffle the noise. He bucked his hips, but clenched his hole tighter so his brother wouldn't slip out of him. The pain, while still very much there, was diminishing greatly. But if Tay noticed any discomfort in his brother, he didn't let on. True to his word, he started thrusting in and out, and each thrust was slightly harder. Not that Ethan had any complaints. He was really starting to like this. 

"Fuck, you're tight!" He gasped. "Like, really. I've seen guys say that in porn all the time, but never really understood it. But. . . Fuck, you're tight, Ethan!" 

The smaller boy gave a small smile that almost immediately change to an O as Tay thrust hard into him, making Ethan's body buck forward and the bed shake. 

There was no sign of their parents. Ethan had been sure his earlier cries would have had them bursting into the room. And now, with the bed shaking as well, its headboard occasionally tapping against the wall, he wondered again if they could hear he and his brother breeding. Maybe they truly were still asleep and were completely oblivious to their sons late night activities? Or maybe they could hear them just fine and didn't care? Could they even be enjoying listening?

Ethan decided to drop the thought as Tay pounded into him again, making his ass burn with a low pleasure. Surely he was just entertaining his own fantasies, and they really were just asleep. What mattered was what was actually happening here and now. 

"Ohhhh yes, d-daddy!" Ethan gasped, starting to drool on the pillow. "M-more!"

"Who would have thought that I fathered a slut?" Tay teased. But he complied with his brother's request and rutted harder into him. _This feels so much better than my hand!_ he thought, _and even better than when I found dad's fleshlight and gave it a try!_

"Oohhh god, I'm g-gonna. . . I'm gonna cum!" Ethan moaned, his eyelids fluttering. 

"Do it!" Tay exclaimed. "Cum for me, son!"

But Ethan didn't need any encouragement. He squeezed his eyes shut and started to howl with pleasure. Tay hastily reached forward and put a hand over his brother's mouth as the boy's cock started spraying his cum all over the piss-stained bed. 

As he came, Ethan's asshole clenched hard around his brother's cock just as Tay had begun to thrust back in. The was caught fast, his foreskin jerked back hard, and the resulting pleasure was more than enough to send him over the edge. Tay began panting like a dog in the summer heat and came hard inside his bother's ass. He managed to thrust forward hard enough to push though Ethan's clenched ring and bury his cock deep inside the boy.

The brothers collapsed onto the soiled bed, panting hard and feeling exhausted. Tay tugged his dripping cock out and let it press lightly against Ethan's butt. 

"Wh-what. . . What do we d-do now?" Ethan asked, keeping his eyes closed. 

"Catch our b-breath, then go to my bed. We c-can sleep there, and in the morning we'll take care of your bedding."

Ethan nodded in sleepy agreement. The two brothers took a moment, breathing deeply, then pushed shakily up and began to walk across the room back to Tay's bed. They left their pajamas behind, but Ethan grabbed his pillow and a small stuffed raccoon, then followed his brother. They climbed wordlessly into bed, too exhausted to speak, and Tay turned off his light, then rolled over and wrapped an arm around Ethan. As they fell asleep, both boys wondered dimly if the other had enjoyed what they'd just done enough to continue into a sexual relationship. But they were too scared and tired to ask. They closed their eyes, and drifted off in each other's naked embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACbqLSG_J-0


	2. Nothing Quite Like The Feel Of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seemed like it was about time to update this fic. Chapter two is gonna be a lot more mundane than the next chapters, if still really hot

"TAY! ETHAN! YOU BOYS are gonna be late!" 

The voice of the two brothers' father called through the open door of their room. It was the morning after their intimate night with each other. Both boys had slept and woken up together, then taken showers separately (so as not to arouse their father's suspicion) to clean off the sweat and piss. Now they were almost ready for the day ahead. 

Little Ethan, after his first time the night before, had found it harder to walk than usual. He also found it difficult to look at his big brother. He felt shameful and embarrassed at what had transpired, and was worried both that Tay wouldn't want to do those things again, and, possibly even worse, that he _would_ want to do more! 

_we're brothers!_ Ethan had thought to himself as he showered, the hot water making his young body slick. _It was wrong to do those things with each other, and at our ages!_ And yet. . . _Dad used to do that sort of thing to me. I was younger than I am now. And I liked it then, just like I liked it with Tay last night. . . ._

The boy was thoroughly confused with his own emotions. He knew it was beyond wrong, and yet he wanted more nonetheless. 

"Just a minute, dad!" Called Tay, who was currently stripping the covers off of Ethan's bed so they could be washed. Ethan himself was still getting dressed. He had on an old navy blue t-shirt and his socks, and was currently bent over while tugging up his underwear. Tay looked over and licked his lips as his brother's smooth ass and the back of his balls was exposed to him. 

_Such a perfect boy!_ he thought deviously. _I hope he enjoyed last night as much as I did!_ Tay finished stuffing the top sheet off Ethan's bed into the laundry hamper, then made his way silently over to the younger boy just as Ethan straightened up and pulled the underwear up over his butt. 

Tay grabbed his brother gently but firmly round the middle from behind and leaned in to mutter in his ear. 

"How are you holding up after last night?" Tay nuzzled his brother's head just above his left ear and breathed his scent in deeply. 

Ethan gasped, a blush rising on his cheeks. "Aahh! I'm d-doing fine! A little sore. . . ."

Tay nodded with understanding. "But. . . You liked it?" As he asked this, his left hand slipped down the back of his brother's underwear and began to softly and sensually squeeze his ass. Tay loved how firm and warm it felt beneath his fingers. Ethan moaned softly and nodded after a second's pause. 

"Do you want more?" Tay slipped his other hand down the front of Ethan's underwear and fondled his slowly rising cock. 

"Aahh~ I. . . I th-think so. . . It's just-" 

"TAY, ETHAN, HURRY UP!" Came their dad's call again, louder and more insistent this time. Ethan jumped and let out a yip. Tay sighed and pulled his hands away. 

"Get dressed. Let's talk later at school. Second period. At 9:30 ask to go to the bathroom. Meet me in the men's room across from Ms. Davidge's class!"

Tay moved away then, leaving Ethan with his thoughts, hard cock, and shorts to put on. He blushed as he realized he had no intention to actually talk with his brother. There was only one thing on his mind, and it couldn't be eased with words. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The anticipation was the worst part for Ethan. He couldn't help but wonder what, if anything, Tay had planned. _Surely he won't do anything here at school?!_

And yet the boy's bathroom Tay had specified was famous among students for being the only one on campus with stall doors that locked properly. There was still the question of what Tay might do. _He wouldn't try to go inside me again when he knows I'm still sore from last night, would he?_ On top of that, Ethan had no guarantee his teacher would give him a pass. 

And yet, when the clock showed 9:30 and Ethan raised his hand awkwardly to ask to use the restroom, the science teacher said yes with hardly a glance up from the textbook the class was going through. Ethan made his way down the halls to the bathroom Tay had specified. He had barely pushed inside however before someone had grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him roughly across the room. 

"Aahh! T-Tay! What-?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Tay hissed as he pushed his little brother inside the furthest of the two stalls. Ethan gasped and sat down hard on the toilet. Tay stepped in as well, closing and locking the door behind him. "I've been thinking about you all day, Ethan," he smirked. "I should've had you come here first period instead."

Tay stepped forward, unbuttoning his shorts. Ethan's eyes widened. "T-Tay, wait! My. . . My butt is still sore from last night!"

"Who says I need your asshole right now, baby bro?" Tay's grin widened as his shorts dropped down Around his ankles, revealing his tented underwear. These quickly followed his pants, fully exposing Tay's hard cock. "Put your feet to the side of the toilet, so anyone who comes in won't see them, and open your mouth." 

Ethan shifted his legs to the side like his brother told him, but still had some misgivings. "Tay, I don't think we-"

Tay didn't wait. He grabbed Ethan by the back of his head and pushed his cock into the boy's open mouth. Ethan gasped in surprise, his tongue sliding against his brother's penis. Tay moaned and began to thrust slowly, savoring the feel of Ethan's wet maw and tight lips. 

Ethan shivered, tasting his brother's pre as it began leaking out of Tay's tip. He was still too shocked and frozen to do anything to fight back, and he wasn't even certain I the _wanted_ to resist! 

"Ohhhhhg yeaaahhh!" Tay moaned loudly. He tilted his head up, closed his eyes, and thrust deeper into Ethan's throat. The younger boy's sharp eyebrows rose in protest as Tay's cock began to tease at the back of his mouth and into his throat. He felt the urge to gag, but it was slight enough that he was able to neglect it. 

Tay tightened his grasp on his little brother's black hair. He licked his lips and panted slightly as his balls began to tap gently against Ethan's chin with each thrust. Ethan blushed harder as he felt them hitting lightly against himself. He could smell them too, the scent of sweat and sex. The smell, taste, and feel of his brother's cock was really starting to turn him on despite his inhibitions and inner protests to this whole situation. 

Ethan slowly slid his zipper down. The head of his cock, outlined by underwear, poked through. The boy slid the front flap of the underwear aside, allowing the head of his uncut cock to poke through. He moaned and rolled his hips to push more of his shaft through the opening, then wrapped a soft hand around it and began to stroke himself slowly. A low, pleasurable energy began to spread through the boy's body as his thin wrapper slid smoothly up and down over his extremely sensitive head. 

At that moment the door to the restroom opened and two boys walked in. Tay and Ethan froze. One of the boys walked up to the urinal and began to relieve himself. The other stepped into the stall beside the two brothers. Ethan's eyes were wide and fearful. He expected them to be caught at any moment. 

Tay, on the other hand, seemed carefree. He pushed Ethan's head forward and resumed thrusting to the sound of both the new boys urinating. Ethan could scarcely believe it! How could his brother continue to pleasure himself while there were other people in the room? And yet there was nothing he could do. If he tried to push his brother away or signal him to stop there was a high probability that noise would be made, attracting the attention of the other two boys. So Ethan let his brother thrust, his eyes wide and mortified, trying to silently communicate with his brother. If Tay noticed the look, he disregarded it. 

But as his brother thrust, Ethan, against every his better judgment and every instinct, began to like it again. Slowly, he resumed pawing off. Tay noticed this and gave a proud grin of approval. Ethan puckered and pursed his lips slightly, tightening their grip around his brother's cock. Soon enough the boy at the urinal flushed and left, leaving just the boy in the next stall. 

Tay started to pull Ethan's head back and forth in sync with his thrusts. It felt so good to have this much control. It almost gave him as much thrill as having it be his little brother who was sucking him off, or having an audience (even if they were oblivious to what was happening). He felt so elated that he wished these feelings would never go away. 

But Tay was getting close. He began to sweat. His mind told him to try and hold off at least until the unwanted boy left he and his brother alone in peace, but every other part of his body was screaming for him to cum as soon as he could. But he wasn't sure he would be able to keep quiet when he came, or indeed if, in the heat of the moment, he would want to.

And then Ethan started to use his tongue. It pushed beneath Tay's foreskin with ease and slipped against the older boy's head, swirling and teasing. Tay's decision was made for him. He gave a barely audible whimper. His cock twitched inside Ethan's mouth, and he felt the pleasure expand, contract, then burst forth with a gush of hot cum, filling the younger brother's mouth. 

It was lucky that the boy in the next stall flushed at precisely the same moment as the older brother's orgasm. Tay's deep, lustful moan of pleasure was lost in the sound of rushing water and suction. The older boy's eyelids fluttered as he came hard into his little brother's mouth. Shot after sticky shot burst forth from Tay's head, his slit expanding and spitting the stuff out onto Ethan's tongue. He tasted it and gave a covetous shiver before swallowing it all down. 

It was over before the other boy had even finished washing his hands. Both boys panted as he dried them and left, leaving them alone once more. Tay pulled his cock back and lifted his pants back up, redoing the button and zipper with shaking hands. Ethan's cock was still hard and poking out of his zipper. 

Tay leaned down, and before Ethan could realize what was happening and react, he kissed his younger brother. It was only a small, testing peck on the boy's soft lips, as if he was afraid of how Ethan would react. As though to force a positive reaction, however, Tay grasped his little brother's cock at the same time, giving it three quick strokes. Ethan moaned into Tay's mouth, eyes fluttering before the older boy pulled away and released him. 

"Mnnn you seemed to enjoy that a lot more than I would have expected!" Tay smiled and lifted his brother's face up, sharp chin held between thumb and forefinger, so they were looking into each other's eyes. 

Ethan blushed. His lips were still slightly wet from his brother's kiss. He nodded slowly. 

"Good~" Tay seemed to enjoy and appreciate his baby brother's timidness. It clearly excited him & turned him on even more. 

"I'd love to do more with you, cutie, but we've been away from class too long already. You were really good, though, so when we get home I'll give you a treat. Might even suck you off! You deserve to have an orgasm too, after all," Tay chuckled, hand trailing back down to Ethan's hard member again. His middle finger stroked smoothly over the boy's head, making him shiver and gasp again. 

And then, in an instant and with no warning signal, Tay swept away, unlocking the stall door and striding quickly out of the bathroom altogether. A small squeak left Ethan's lips as he was left alone in the bathroom with the stall door open and his cock still exposed. The boy was furiously horny, with no one to help relieve him until he and his brother got home from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnk6fVzPvk8


End file.
